rugrats_babiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jonathan Kraskell
CHARACTERİSTİCS Jonathan is Charlotte's assistant and lackey at work. He is rarely seen but is heard and mentioned constantly by Charlotte as she's almost always seen talking to him on her phone. He follows her words faithful, often too much at one time in "Let them Eat Cake", when Charlotte compliments Angelica on how beautiful she is. Jonathan asks if she meant him, when she then clarifies that she was talking to Angelica, he then asks "What about me?". To which Charlotte answers a bit annoyed but mostly baffled, "I'm sure you look nice too". Another example would be in "Looking for Jack", when Charlotte tells Tommy to say "Bye, bye Mommy". Jonathan repeats what she says, thinking she meant him. Jonathan is normally seen as a meek, but also fast talking assistant to Charlotte. If anything she asks for, he rushes to get it. While it would appear that he has nothing against Charlotte, its hinted he's not too fond of her daughter. In "Mommy's Little Assets" when Charlotte has to bring Tommy and Angelica to work, its hinted that Jonathan may have to watched or seen Angelica at work. While he is happy when Charlotte first introduces Tommy to him, he has a look of terror when he sees Angelica, saying "You brought her?". To which Angelica grins, saying "I told you I'd be BACK". At the end of the episode, he's fired by Charlotte for losing Angelica and Tommy. But he's given his job back after he brings Famous Ethel to Charlotte, who announces she'll sell to her company. And is given a promotion, to which Jonathan thinks she means vice president. But he finds to his disbelief that he's in charge of the new daycare for the working parents of her company and was left with Tommy and Angelica to watch to start with, as Charlotte and Drew go out to eat with Famous Ethel. While he seems loyal to Charlotte, he has tendencies of being a "backstabber". An example would be in "Moving Away", when Charlotte was expected to get a new position, she angrily finds out at the end that Jonathan had been given her job. However, for some reason he was seen working back for her again, most likely he either got fired or quit. In "Jonathan Babysits" tired of feeling degraded by Charlotte and being left with Angelica again, Jonathan decides to rumage through Charlotte's home to find something to blackmail her. For that matter anything that can he find on Charlotte, to teach her a lesson for what he's gone through. He eventually finds an embarrassing video tape of Charlotte when she just woke up in the morning. However, before he has any plans to do so, Tommy and Chuckie, unintentionally get his way of escaping Charlotte's house. When Charlotte finds Jonathan and the babies outside, he presents her the video tape that he found. However, Charlotte is impressed by his show of backbone and decides to reward. In addition she also makes Angelica clean up the babies' mess in the hallway. Category:Characters Category:Adults